That's Just How Life Is
by 4everbookworm
Summary: Peeta is hated. Hated at school, hated at home, hated. Katniss had a hard life after her father died. After she moved away, things got easier. Now, she's back. His life is terrible. She's trying to adjust to an easy life. None of them thinks anything is going to change. They just don't know everything changes... that's just how life is. Modern Day/ AU /OOC/REWRITEN


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. All recognizable characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The return of Katniss Everdeen.**

**PEETA'S P.O.V**

The first thing I heard in the morning was silence. What? Usually my annoying alarm clock on my phone would have gone off alerting me and my brother to the start of another day. I quickly checked my phone and cursed. It was all ready seven o'clock! I must have forgotten to turn on the sound! I thanked god my mother wasn't home as I quickly got dressed and pulled a comb through my dirty blonde curls...not that it did much. Rushing downstairs, I mentaly hoped and prayed that my mother wasn't back from her night's stay at her friends house. She would go to her friend after dinner stay up late there with her little social group and come back early the next morning quite cranky as she had been up so late. A cranky mother was never a good thing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked my brother, Charlie, as I angrily entered the kitchen. "Mom could be getting back any minute now! Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Of course, I knew Charlie would never _try _to get me in trouble. He was the only person who was ever there for me. I don't get why though. I'm just a screwed up mistake.

Charlie smiled at my frustration. "Calm down Peet. You know I'd never do that. Mom called pretty early this morning. Her call woke me up so I picked up. She said she wasn't going to be back until later in the morning so, I figured I could let you sleep in so I turned the alarm off. You must be tired after all that studying you did last night."

I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that I didn't know that I deserved all the punishments I got from my mother, of course she would punish me when I screwed up! It was just...I didn't like it. At all. I hated the fact that I was such a screw up! Charlie told me I wasn't worthless and to just ignore my mother because she was being unreasonable. I didn't think she was being unreasonable.

You see, my mother desperately wanted a girl. It was her heart's desire to have a little girl to dress up and buy dolls and makeup for. Sadly, she was only willing to have two children. Those two, my brothers Max and Charlie, she adored though she was slightly disappointed. That was that. She had her two perfect boys, a loving husbahnd,everything she needed.

Then came that wedding reception with bottles of champaign. One thing lead to another and soon, I existed. A mere positive on a test. My mother was pregnant again. Yet again, she allowed herself the small hope that I would be the girl she so desperately wanted. And for five months she was uncertain, then, she got an ultrasound and the doctor told her the news...it was a girl! Or so they thought. For four months she prepared for her little angel. What a surprise when the doctor told her he had made a mistake. I was a boy.

That was when she started hating me. She only gave me the bare minimum of what she had to do as a mother. I was useless. Then, as I became older, she hoped that I could still be a help instead of a hinderance. But, remember, I'm worthless. I can't do anything right. It's got to tick of a person if someone who was an unwanted mistake constantly screwed stuff up. Especialy for almost fourteen years. I desperately wanted to ask Charlie why he thought I was actually worth his time. Instead, I smiled at him.

"Thanks bro. Maybe if I ace this test dad will be happy." I said. My dad wasn't a strict guy most times. He just kind of did his own thing. I think my mother scared him which is why he never disagreed with her. The one thing he was strict about was education. We had to make perfect grades or he'd be upset. I made reasonably good grades but, we all knew I could do better.

"Peeta!" my brother sighed. "Why do you always want to make him proud? You know its impossible to make him happy when it comes to school! I mean you freaking skipped a grade and he's not proud! When will you understand that it's not _you _its _him_."

I chose to ignore him. When was he going to realize it was _me. _"Where is the broom? I need to get my chores done beffore school."

"I finished them." was his simple reply. Oh how I loved my brother.

"Thanks Charlie!"

"No prob-"

Charlie was interupted by the door to the bakery flying open revealing my mother.

"What's that?" she asked catching sight of the piece of stale bread I had planned on having for breakfast.

"W-what's what?" I replied quickly hiding the bread behind my back. Why did I always have that stupid nervous stutter around her? Why was I so damn shy? I knew she hated it!

"Hey mom!" Charlie said obviously trying to lighten the mood. "I thought you weren't going to be back until later!"

"Hello Charles!" she cooed immediatly turning maternal. "I am back later! I was originaly going to reach here at six thirty!" her maternal air vanished. "Now Peeta. Show me what you have in your hands and no silly games."

Slowly I held out the bread. I was doomed.

"And what's that Peeta?" she said mockingly.

"M-my b-breakfast ma'm." I stuttered.

"This late?" she asked sternly. "Charlie, why don't you head to school dear." she said not taking those cold grey eyes of me.

"Ok then mom! Come on Peeta lets-"

My mother cut him off. "No. I think I need to have a chat with Peeta." I could see Charlie open his mouth to argue but he knew it would only be worse.

"Ok then mom."

"So," she said converstionaly. "Care to explain why you're having breakfast so late?"

"I-I s-slepped in." I said keeping my blue eyes focused on the wooden bakery floor.

"When will you learn, Peeta?" she asked reaching for her rolling pin.

* * *

Ten minutes later my mother shoved my battered body out the door with a few new bruises and an angry, "Off to school with you!"

I tripped on the stairs and fell flat on my face causing someone to trip over me...a very pretty someone.

"Oh! S-sorry!" I said quickly getting to my feet and helping Katniss Everdeen up. Way to play it cool Peeta! Stop with the stutter!

She glared at me but the glare quickly turned to a smile. "No problem. Not your fault we both just tripped. I''m Katniss Everdeen by the way. I don't know if you remember me?"

"Peeta Mellark. I remember you. You were in my class 'till like sixth grade right?" As if I could ever forget Katniss Everdeen. Part of me wondered if she was reffering to our only other interaction...

"Yeah." she said her eyes darkened. "Then my dad disappeared in a mining accident so we moved to four for a while but, we're back now because my mother thought it was time or something.."

"Welcome back! Do you still remember the way to school?" I asked begining to walk towards the school and beckoning her to follow.

"Thanks!" Her eyes caught sight of my bruised face. "What happend?"

"Oh!" Damn. I hadn't even thought of an excuse yet. "I was wrestling with my brothers. They're both bigger than me so obviously I was the one to get beat up." I made a face and she laughed. The one thing I was good at lying about was my injuries. No one could know I was a screw up or that my mother hit me. They just couldn't.

"Hey um what grade are you in?" she asked. "Only, since four has more advanced schooling the principle moved me up to ninth grade even though I'm not even fourteen yet."

I beamed. "I'm in ninth too.. I kind of um skipped a grade." I said mumbling the last part. Whenever I told people that they always thought that was so cool and made a fuss. It obviously wasnt 'cool'. If it met requirements my parents wouldn't expect more of me!

"Oh that's so cool! It means we're in the same classes!" There it was the words came out of her mouth just like I expected. Wait... we're in the same classes? She was _excited_ about being in the same classes as _me? __  
_

"How do you know we're in the same classes?" I questioned.

"Principle Tinlet or whatever the hell her name is told me there was another student my age who would be in all my classes."

"That's me!"

" My friend, Madge, is in eight. My friend Gale is in ninth too though. He got held back." she smirked slightly but I wasn't smiling. Oh yeah. She was best friends with Gale who just happened to hate my guts."

"You have a sister right?" I asked changing the topic as quickly as possible.

"Yeah. Her name's Prim. She's nine." the very thought of the sweet little girl made her smile. "She's not feeling to well today, nervous I expect."

"Oh well I hope she gets better soon." I said sincerely as we approached the building.

District Twelve's school looked more like a prison with a playground. It was a five story concrete building with little windows on the side. It had a fence surrounding it and a large blacktop with basketball hoops and a playground for the younger kids. The inside was all painted green and red, (our school colors.), making it look like a Christmas shop. The first floor was the elementary kids, the second floor was the middle school kids, the third and fourth floor were the high school kids, and the fifth floor was the related arts and cafeteria. The gym was in the basement.

"It hasn't changed at all." Katniss said.

"Nope. Not at all. Do you know your locker number?" I asked as we entered the row of ninth grade lockers.

"Um...309." she said.

I showed her to her locker and said I'd see her later. I wanted to show her around but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. It was a good thing to becasue as soon as I left Gale Hawthorne came and began helping her find the right things for class. Still, I managed to have a conversation with her without screwing up!

I took a quick glance towards my locker before actuallly aproaching it. I was quiet enough maybe Cato Meller wouldn't notice me. He was currently flirting with Glimmer Smith, the school slut. Maybe, just maybe, he woudn't notice me.

I quickly walked to my locker and opened it. I was just about to make my way to class when I felt a hand grab me by the hair. My body jerked and all my books fell out of my hands.

"Cato, please let me go!" I pleaded.

"Why should I do that Bread Boy?" he asked elbowing my ribs. I couldn't helpl but let a small whimper escape my mouth as his pointy elbow struck my all ready bruised ribs.

"Aww! Is Bread Boy going to go cry to his mommy because mean old Cato hurt him." he said mockingly to applause. Everybody liked to watch a socialy awkward screw up get taunted didn't they?

"Sh-shut u-up!" And there was that stutter again something about Katniss made it vanish but now it was back. It wasn't a speach impedement. I just tended to stutter when I was scared, nervous, or embarrassed. As most of my life composed of being scared, nervous, or embarrassed, I stuttered a lot.

"M-make m-me." he mocked causing everybody to laugh. I was the laughing stock of ninth grade. That little geek that no one liked. It was probably because I was the least sociable kid in the grade. Plus, kids like Cato were obviously superior to me. They were bigger, stronger, and less flawed.

As the bell rang he shoved me into a locker and joined his gang, 'The Careers'. Katniss had long since disappeared with Gale so I hurriedly picked up my books and rushed off to class. I stumbled into History just before the bell rang. I quickly sunk into my seat at the back of the room and pretended to be paying attention.

My gaze wandered to Katniss who was standing at the front of the room. She seemed to have completely forgotten about me. What had I hoped for? A confession of love. Her grey eyes met my blue ones and I looked away. I didn't know about her but, I remembered that cold, rainy, Janurary day.

_I was about ten or eleven and it was pouring outside. As the bread in the oven baked I studied for the next day's math quiz. My father had promised a cookie if I got a good grade on it. There was the sound of a trashcan lid being opened outside but, I shrugged it off. It was probably just a racoon or the wind._

_"Go away you stinking slum rat!" my mother shrieked. I ran to the door and poked my head in by her side. There she was! Katniss Everdeen who I had a major crush on was carefuly replacing the lid of the trash can and backing away. "Off with you! Do you want me to call the police?" _

_Katniss slunk away looking so lost and defeated, it broke my heart. I raced back inside a plan formulated in my mind. The bread was almost done. I would take it and give it to her. I didn't care if I got beaten. Just as I predicted in a few seconds the timer went off on the oven. I carefully removed the hot loaves. Iwas sure she was still sitting by the apple tree. _

_"What are you doing?" shrieked my mother entering the room as I turned to abscond with the bread. I jumped at the sound of her voice and the bread flew onto the hot coals of the oven. "You idiot!" my mother shrieked as I retrieved the slightly burnt bread. As soon as I turned around the heavy rolling pin struck my face. "Feed it to the pigs you worthless creature!" _

_But I didn't. I tore off the burnt bits and was relieved to find the inside still good. I looked at Katniss and my eyes met hers. A thousand emotions were portrayed in her haunted eyes. Grief, hunger, hope, desperation. I tossed both pieces of burnt bread to her and went inside to get the worst beating I'd ever had. _

_As I lay on my stomach that night, I thought the beating had been worth it. It wasn't much different anyway but, I had helped her. Yet, I was filled with guilt. If only I had done more! I should have gone out to her! Sneaked her meat, and other substential foods. I should have made sure she got home safely. Instead, I tossed her bread. Burnt bread at that._

_The next day in school we had eye contact again for a brief amount of time. I tried to put a thousand words into my eyes for her to see but, she looked away after catching sight of my bruised face. _

"Mr. Mellark are you going to answer me?" Mr. Abernathy's voice cut across the room.

I blushed as the whole class stared at me. "S-sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you would mind helping our new student, Katniss Everdeen, if she needs any. The only open seat is next to you, Mr. Mellark. Would you mind?"

"N-no." I answered still bright red.

"Good." he took a swig from his bottle of wine and turned to Katniss. "Go on Ms. Everdeen, take your seat."

Katniss walked over and sat down at the desk next to me. "Hi Peeta!" she smiled. Oh. So she did remember me.

"Hi." I repeated stupidly.

She raised her eyebrows as Mr. Abernathy began his lesson while drinking from his bottle. "What's he drinking?" she asked me.

"Wine. Or beer. Or some other alcohol." I answered. "He's an alcoholic."

"Shouldn't he not be allowed to teach then?"

I shrugged. No one had really questioned whether or not Mr. Abernathy should be allowed to teach. "He knows what he's talking about...most of the time."

She nodded and focused on the work. School went as normaly as it could when you have Katniss Everdeen next to you in every class. I was pretty sure I did well on my math quiz and by the time lunch came I was feeling like this day had been pretty good. Of course, that's always when things turn bad.

"Hey Bread Boy." Gale Hawthorne's voice reached my ears and I quickly hid the sketchbook I had been dawing in. I never had the time to pack a lunch and I had no money so, I usually just drew at lunch time.

"Hello Gale." I said hollowly. What was he doing here? No one ever sat with me! I didn't even want _him _to sit with me!

"Why are you sitting here all alone hmm Bread Boy?"

Ok, so he was taking the 'you're a looser with no friends' approach. "_No need to rub it in." _I thought bitterly. We all no that I'm the kind of person who you don't want to be friends with. The best tactic was to shut up and let him tease me. I knew it was true anyways.

"What? You can't talk, Bread Boy?"

Still I stayed silent.

"You're pathetic. You know that right?"

The amount of times I had heard that was uncountable. I could tell him that but, it's so much easier to just keep my mouth shut.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Gale ordered but, I just glared at him. Next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back on the cafeteria floor.

_"That's what you get for being defiant." _I scolded myself.

"GALE!" Katniss's voice screached. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I didn't mean to knock him over!" Gale defended. I knew he did mean to knock me over but, if I didn't go with his story it would just mean more trouble for me so...Besides, it would be mean to make Katniss mad at Gale.

"Then why is he lying on the cafeteria floor?"

"I was talking to him and he was ignoring me so, I got up to walk away and tripped. I tried to grab Peeta for support but, he kind of fell." Gale lied convincingly. Of course Gale would make sure he pushed me in a way that it could pass as an accident.

Is that true Peeta?" Katniss said rounding on me.

"Yes." I answered not meeting her eyes.

"Well, ok then." she said uncertainly.

"Come on Catnip." Gale wheedled. "I'll intrduce you to my friends."

I watched sadly as she followed Gale to the Career table. With a sigh, I picked up my sketch book and began to draw a picture of a thind defeated girl under an apple tree.

* * *

**Katniss's P.O.V**

Gale lead me over to a table filled by five other people. I cast a glance over at Peeta who was scribbling in some book with no lunch in front of him and no one sitting with him. I wondered why that was but, I shrugged it off. It wasn't my problem. All I owed him was a thank you for giving me that bread.

"Katniss," Gale said. "Welcome to the careers."

"Hi." they all corused together smiling at me. They seemed nice...

"Hi." A muscular boy with bronze hair and piercing black eyes said. He had tanned skin and looke quite tall. "I'm Cato Meller." he smiled charmingly and I smiled back at him a little uncertainly. He creeped me out for some reason.

A girl with a pointed face and long black hair turned to me with a mavelont smile that didn't reach her wicked black eyes. "I'm Clove Jennings. Welcome back...according to Gale you were here before."

"Yeah." I said. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. I moved away whe I was eleven but, um...I'm back."

A thin, muscular, guy with brown hair carelessly plopped a tater tot into his mouth. "Marvel McGuire." he said carelessly.

A pretty, less creepy looking girl with shoulder length red hair and pretty blue eyes laughed. "Marvel here is so full of himself, he doesn't think he needs any of us. Spends half his time looking on a mirror." she smiled. "I'm Marianna. Welcome to the Careers."

"Thanks." I said gratefuly. Someone who didn't make me want my bow for protection.

"Hi sweetie!" A blonde haired, green eyed, girl purred. She was wearing askirt so short that...well...it was short. Her revealing top was bright ping and had 'Playing Hard To Get' written in white letters accompanied by a winking face. Slutty much? "I'm Glimmer Smith. You should come over sometime! I could totaly make you fab! Not that you aren't pretty! You are! But, with a little work you could be totes adorbs!"

I raised my eyebrows at Gale with a 'you really expect me to get along with_ her?" _look in my eyes.__

He shrugged and guestured for me to sit. I walked around the table and sat next to Marianna with Gale on my other side.

"So," Marianna asked conversationaly. "What district did you come from?"

"Four." I answered biting into my sandwhich. Before we had moved, we wouldn't have been able to afford a loaf of this bread much less, all the vegetables and fixings. Yet, now, after that second medical degree my mother got in four, she was a full payed doctor and we were relatively well off.

"Oh cool! Was it nice there?" she asked.

I nodded. I had liked four. The waves crashing against the sandy shore had been comforting and most people had been really nice and helpful. Four was a much richer and advanced district then twelve. It had a lot more to offer.

"That's good." Marianna said. "I was hoping it would be."

"Why?" I asled curiously.

"Mari's moving there." Cato told me. "Her parents were part of some exchange program so, they moved here after her and her little brother were born. Mari grew up here but, now she has to go back and some new families come for the next fourteen or so years. Then, they can choose to stay or go back."

"That's interesting." I said. I had never heard of such a program when I was living there. A thought struck me. What if I was part of that program? What if we weren't really back for good. It would wreck Prim if we had to move again. She had hated it when we had left twelve. Now, she was so happy to be back! To happy. She had been talking non-stop about getting to see her friends, Rue and Rory, again. I didn't want to think about her little bubble of happieness bursting again because my mother couldn't stand to stay here. Still, that would mean fourteen more years here. In fourteen years Prim and I would be able to take care of ourselves if my mother wanted to move back. A feeling of relief washed over me.

It wasn't that I didn't love my mom! Of course I loved her! I just didn't trust her. My dad had disappeared in the mines when I was eleven. No one knew whether he had died or not but, to us he was gone. So was my mother basicaly. She was lost in her mind as my dad was lost in the mines. She just sat on a chari or in her bed and cried or stared off into space. Then, one day she had just packed us up and moved us to four. There, away from all the memories, she had started to heal. Slowly, she came back to us and bagan to cook and clean. She went back to school and became a full doctor granting us a higher income. A much higher income. My mother was now a top notch doctor and we were, for lack of a better word, rich. So, she moved us back to twelve and now we lived in a big house next to the bakery...next to Peeta.

I was still having trouble adjusting to my new life. What was I supposed to do now that I didn't have to beg and hunt for food?

"Do you like weapons?" Clove said out of nowhere.

"Um...I like archery." I answered uncomfortably.

She nodded. "Are you any good?"

"She's amazing." Gale answered for me. "Always shoots animals in the eyes."

Clove grinned malicously. "I like you. I throw knives. Maybe we could practice together sometime?"

"Uh...sure."

"Clove don't creep her out!" Marianna chided.

Great, the only non creepy person other than Gale in this group was the one who was moving.

I really wanted my bow right now.

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

"Hi Peeta!" Katniss's voice rang out as I approached my house.

"Hey." I answered nervously. I didn't want to be late. I had all ready screwed up once today I didn't need to again.

"Um, I live next doors now and I was wondering if you knew how to get to Madge's house from here. You know, Madge Undersee? The mayor's daughter."

"Uh yeah." I answered checking the time on my phone. "Just take a right on Main Street and keep going straight until you reach Cartwright's Deli. Take a left there and you'll reach a big white house. That's Madge's place."

"Thanks." she answered. "Her parents invited us to dinner tomarrow and my mom kept bugging me to find out how to get there from here." she rolled her eyes. "You know moms."

"Uh y-yeah." I stammered. "'Um... I have to go now."

"See you." she answered walking up the steps to the house next door.

I quickly scrambled up my stairs and into the bakery we lived above.

"Peeta James Mellark where the hell have you been?" my mother shrieked. "It's your shift right now. It started at three and what time is it now boy?"

"Th-three t-t-ten ma'm."

"Care to explain?"

"I-I w-was h-helping out a new n-neighbor." I stuttered. "Sh-she wanted directions."

My mother rolled her eyes. "You're a screw up you know that right?"

"Y-yes ma'm"

"Get upstairs and washed up. I want you back down in two minutes and no dinner tonight."

"Yes ma'm." I quickly rushed upstairs and dumped my stuff in the room I shared with Charlie. After washing my hands I ran dowstairs and began my shift.

No food tonight either. I hadn't eaten properly for three days. In the morning I had chores before school so, there was no time to eat. My mother never packed me lunch and I didn't have the time to pack one. Besides, I might screw up and take the wrong bread. My mther usualy had to take away my dinner because I messed up so often. Sometimes I caught a snack or a piece of bread for breakfast but, I was starving.

Still, I knew better than to complain. I should be grateful that my mother was still giving me a place to live and clothes. Besides, complaining warranted a beating and I did not want a beating. So, I kept my mouth shut as I kneeded the dough.

"I'll take that." my eldest brother, Max, told me. "You get to decorating those cupcakes." I nodded and passed him the dough before pulling out tubes of icing and begining to decorate the cupcakes. This was my favorite job. I wondered if that was why Max too the kneeding from me and allowed me to decorate the cupcakes.

Max confused me. At seventeen he was burly but tall. He looked exactly like my mother right down to the upturned the moussy brown hair, circular face, upturned nose and grey eyes. He was by far my mother's favorite and he enjoyed it very much. He wasn't a brat and never tried to get me in trouble...anymore but, he never talked to me much either. It seemed like Max was from a different family than Charlie and I. At least I knew he had excepted that he had a messed up boy for a brother instead of the beautiful sister he should have.

"Hey little bro!" Charlie's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Hey Charlie."

He turned to Max. "I'm here to relieve you Maxie."

"Don't call me that." Max snapped taking off his apron as he left the house.

Charlie let out a low whistle. "Someone's not in the best mood."

I laughed. "Like mother like son."

"Whay do you mean?" he asked sharply. "What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything!" I protested. "It was my fault."

He gave me a look.

"I'm not lying! I was late because I stopped to give our new neighbor directions. I should have told her I didn't know the way and left."

Charlie sighed. "I would tell you that's not true but, I doubt you'd believe me. She didn't hit you again did she?"

"No." I sighed. "Just took away my dinner."

"Peeta!" Charlie exclaimed. "That's the third night in a row that she's done that! You can't let her do this! You need to eat! You're all ready so thin!"

"Charlie I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be fine with this! I'll sneak you something." he promised.

As much as I knew I should take my punishment instead of cheating, I couldn't bring myself to refuse the temptation of food. "I-thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

After my shift I headed up to my room and threw open the window. At the exact same moment, so did Katniss Everdeen.

"Hi again Peeta!" she said.

"Hi." I felt a hot blush creeping up my cheeks. Oh damn. She was right there. I could see a forest green wall behind her with a bow and quiver of arrows proudly hung on it.

My own room was quite bare. Just my a desk and bed for me and Charlie. It was painted a light blue, Charlie's favorite color, and had a little window seat I liked to draw or read on. It wasn't much but, I loved it.

"Thanks for those directions by the way."

"What? Oh, those. Yeah, you're welcome."

"You were a life saver."

My eyes widened. Was she talking about what I think she was talking about? Was she underlayingly thanking me for that bread I had tossed her all those yeats ago. "I-it was the least I could do." I told her truthfuly.

"It meant a lot." I heard a women's voice calling Katniss to dinner. "Whoops, got to go eat now. Bye Peeta."

"Bye." I said blankly. Shaking my self I collapsed on the bed. I was so tired.

"PEETA!"

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Charlie."

"Finaly." he snorted. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes."

"Sorry. I was a sleep."

"No!" he exclaimed sarcasticaly. "Really?" he smiled as I laughed. "I brought you some chicken and a biscuit."

I accepted the provisions thankfuly and gobbled them down. I was ravenous. "Thanks Charlie. If you don't mind I'm going to sleep now."

"Go ahead you can have the bathroom first."

After getting in to my pajamas and brushing my teeth, I crawled under my sheets.

"G'night." I called.

"Night." Charlie answered as he walked into our bathroom. "Remeber to turn the alarm on."

I nodded and double checked my phone. Then, I yawned and closed my eyes as Katniss Everdeen's image filled my brain.

* * *

**Author's Note: See? I told you it was the same plot just better! What do you think? Do you like it? Read and Review!**

**~4everbookworm**


End file.
